


[Podfic] Closer to the Stars

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I swear this is fluff, Kakashi and Obito are fine, Kinda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Zetsu gets the short end of the stick, they're getting on the right track, they're just lost on the road of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kakashi tilts his head to ask what comes next. All of a sudden, the air feels charged. It’s heavy with tension and unspoken questions.It just doesn’t feel right.Kakashi is smarter than this, Obito realizes, unable to resist gentleness and that ridiculous warmth.





	[Podfic] Closer to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyavillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyavillain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closer to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162203) by [cyavillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyavillain/pseuds/cyavillain). 

> cyavillain's original notes: "So, I'm doing a little experiment. A long story short, podfics have sparked my interest, and I've noticed that my stories tend to describe how the characters speak - that's something many podfics lack, so I challenged myself to write a bit differently. And yes, there's a gaming reference in the title. It's a weird one, so I thought it could be a nice little easter egg. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy the story!"
> 
> Ohayohimawari: This podfic has been a long time coming and I thank cyavillain (cyaninja at time of recording) for being so patient! It was my pleasure to record this story and the entire project was an incredible experience!
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org.
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

Closer to the Stars

Written by Cyavillain | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/closertothestarspodfic)

00:29:41 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
*You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
